


Cuida

by seulgishandss



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulgishandss/pseuds/seulgishandss
Summary: kudos and comments are vvv much appreciated! if u have any thoughts about this super-duper long-ass fic, u can contact me through my curiouscat account! curiouscat.qa/seulgishandss
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Im Yoona/Kwon Yuri
Kudos: 6





	Cuida

[ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qQxCvYpI5luFfA76fQbnY?si=8sY50Y5sSk-JtxEP3Nwe8A)

Dapat Sana by Jensen & The Flips

Sweet Nothings by Clara Benin

214 by Rivermaya

Cuida by Sugarfree

//

_;_

_fourth-year college student; first semester_

_;_

_Tara Route 196 ASAP, as in now na. Libre ko. Mwa : <_

Napabuga ka ng malalim na hininga nang mabasa mo ang text mesage sa 'yo ng bestfriend mo na si Joohyun. Kakalabas mo lang kasi ng Beato building from your exhausting saturday class nang mabasa mo ang text niya. Inis mo nalang na pinasok ang tube case mo sa loob ng bag mo bago ka naglakad papunta sa carpark.

Mabigat ang bawat paghakbang mo habang naglalakad ka sa tabi ng field. Hindi mo pa rin nirereplyan ang text message ng bestfriend mo dahil alam mo naman na ang dahilan kaya ka biglang inaya sa favorite bar niya. 

Isa lang kasi 'yung ibig-sabihin nung sad emoticon niya dun.

Dahil na naman 'yun sa long-time crush niya since both of you were only first-year high school students. 

'Yung long-time crush na laging dahilan ng pagkasawi ng bestfriend mo. 

Hindi mo rin kasi talaga alam kung bakit pagkatapos ng ilang taon ay sobrang nahuhumaling pa rin siya do'n.

Bago ka kumanan patungo sa main building ay kinuha mo ulit ang phone mo from your left pocket. Badtrip kang nagtype ng maikling _Sige, otw na._ na reply sa bwisit mong bestfriend.

Hindi mo rin kasi talaga siya matitiis. Eh, paano mo rin ba kasi siya matitiis?

Magsinungaling ka man nang magsinungaling sa sarili mo, hindi pa rin mawawala ang fact na tangang-tanga at asang-asa ka sa kaniya—oo, tanga ka talaga.

Kasi ikaw si tanga at nahulog ka sa bestfriend mong ipinaglihi yata sa anesthesia.

_;_

_first-year highschool: third-grading period_

_;_

Tahimik kang bumaba from your tricycle service bago mo isinukbit 'yung backpack mo sa likod mo. Namroblema ka naman agad nang makita mong punong-puno ng street vendors 'yung harapan ng gate ng school niyo.

Kabado mong hinatak pababa ang strap ng ID mo saka ka naglakad papunta sa gate. Valentine's day kasi, at nagdagsaan na naman 'yung mga binebenta na mga pekeng pulang rosas at mga lobong kamahal-mahal na kala mong hindi pumuputok.

Pagkapasok mo sa gate ay mga magkakasamang magjowa agad ang nakita mo. PDA talaga kung PDA, oo. Hindi ka na rin inosente sa ganiyang bagay dahil lagi mo nakikita ang mga classmates mong magjojowa na hindi mapaghiwalay sa loob ng room niyo. 

Uncomfortable kang umakyat sa hagdanan papunta sa second floor ng highschool building dahil may mga kabatch kang naghaharutan do'n, sila talaga 'yung masasabi mong madaling-madali tumanda at magkajowa.

Marami rin ang mga bumati sa 'yo nang madaan ka sa harapan ng room ng ibang section. May mga ilan na lalaki lang na bumati sa 'yo tapos karamihan na ay puro babae na.

Nakahinga ka naman nang maluwag nang makita mong walang naghaharutan sa loob ng room niyo. Ibinaba mo ang bag mo sa upuan sa gitnang row, dito ka naupo dahil ikaw lagi ang nasa kalagitnaan kapag alphabetical order ang seating arrangement. 

Dumukmo ka muna sa armchair mo dahil wala ka rin namang kakausapin sa room niyo, nasa kabilang section kasi ang buong tropa mo at tanging ikaw lang ang nahiwalay.

Maya-maya pa ay nakaramdam ka ng madiin na tumutusok sa kanang braso mo. Irita mong idinilat ang iyong mga mata bago mo nilingon ang tumutusok sa 'yo.

"Sungit mo naman makatingin," Nakangusong sambit ng nakaupo sa tabi mong upuan.

Nakita mo ang kabatch mo na laging muse ng kabilang section tuwing intramurals. 

Inilahad pa niya nag kamay niya sa harapan ng mukha mo, "Joohyun nga pala," 

"Sino ka?"

'Yan lang ang tangi mong nasagot bago ka dumukmo ulit. 

"Kakasabi ko lang Joohyun 'di ba?" Rinig mong inis niyang sabi.

Hindi mo na siya pinansin at hinayaan lang siya diyan sa tabi mo.

Wala ka nang narinig na kahit ano mula sa kaniya kaya naman nung itinaas mo ulit ang ulo mo ay buong akala mo na nakaalis na siya sa room niyo, 'yun nga lang, nagkakamali ka kasi mariin pa rin siyang nakatitig sa 'yo.

Umiwas ka ng tingin sa kaniya at kinuha mo na lang ang sketchpad sa bag mo. Oo, magd-drawing ka nalang kesa makipagtitigan diyan sa katabi mong hindi mo mawari ang gusto.

Bago mo pa man din masimulan gumuhit ay naramdaman mong may tumutusok na naman sa braso mo kaya inis kang lumingon sa kaniya. 

Sinamaan mo siya ng tingin, "Ang sungit mo talaga, pinaglihi ka ba ng mama mo sa sama ng loob?"

Naknampucha.

Mariin mong ipinikit ang mata mo at saka ka huminga nang malalim. "Ano ba kasi kailangan mo sa 'kin?"

Humalukipkip siya sabay ng pagnguso ulit ng mga labi niya. Konti na lang talaga pipitikin mo na 'yung labi niya. 

"Marami."

"Luh?"

Nakataas ang kilay mo sa kaniya habang sunod-sunod mong pinipindot ang takip ng mechanical pencil mo. Natigilan ka nang bigla niyang inilapit ang mukha niya sa 'yo. Ramdam mo ang hininga niya sa mukha mo.

"Tulungan mo 'ko kay Ate Yuri." 

Yuri...?

Sinong Yuri naman 'yun?

Marami kang kilalang yuri sa buhay mo, isa 'yung pinsan mo na galing Canada, meron pa 'yung Yuri doon sa tindahan na binibilhan mo, eh, counted din ba 'yung Yuri na binabasa mo na manga? Ay mali-mali, kung ano-ano na naiisip mo. 

At 'yung huling Yuri na kilala mo ay 'yung captain mo sa varsity team niyo. Si Kwon Yuri. Siya lang naman 'yung taong laman lagi ng mga tarpaulin diyan sa labas ng school niyo, na parang siya lang ang naglalaro sa Girls Basketball Team ng school niyo. 

"Huy!" Pumalakpak si Joohyun sa harapan mo. "'Di ka na sumagot."

Wala sa sarili mong kinamot ang batok mo, "Ano... meron kay Ate Yuri?"

Narinig mo ang pagtawa niya. "Hellerrr! Valentine's day kaya, hindi mo ba alam 'yun?"

"Syempre alam ko."

You propped an elbow sa armchair mo at saka siya tinignan. Sa lahat ng beses na nakikita mo siya, ngayon mo lang talaga siya natitigan nang matagal.

Nakasuot siya ng pulang t-shirt at blue jeans. Naalala mo bigla na may color coding nga pala ngayon sa school niyo dahil Valentine's day daw. At ang ibig sabihin ng red ay in-love ka, wow ibig-sabihin ba nun eh in-love siya kay Ate Yuri?

"Alam mo naman pala eh!" Tumayo siya, "Tara, samahan mo 'ko kay Ate Yuri." Hinatak niya bigla ang kamay mo.

Napakapit ka nalang sa upuan mo para hindi ka niya mahatak nang tuluyan, "Huy, anong samahan?!" 

"'Di ba kaclose mo naman si Ate Yuri? Dalas ko kaya kayo makitang nagt-training tuwing hapon." Huh? Napatanong ka bigla sa sarili mo kung kaclose mo talaga 'yung captain mo na 'yun.

"H-Hindi ko naman kaclose 'yun!" 

"Weh?" Nakakunot na ang noo niya sa 'yo.

Kailangan bang kwestyunin pa 'yun? 'Di ba pwedeng maniwala na lang siya sa 'yo?

"Oo nga." You pulled your hand mula sa mahigpit niyang pagkakahawak sa kamay mo.

Mapagkamalan pa kayong magjowa ngayon, jusko, yari ka sa nanay mong wagas pa ang speaker ng kapitan niyo kung makapagbunganga.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto niyong pagtititigan ay bigla siyang tumalikod at naglakad papalabas ng classroom niyo. Hindi mo nalang inisip si Joohyun at tinignan nalang ang blackboard niyo na wala pang kasulat-sulat.

"Kang Seulgi!" 

_Pakening shet_

Napamura ka sa isipan mo nang marinig mo ang malakas na pagsigaw ng tropa mong si Yeri ng pangalan mo. Hindi mo siya nilingon at nagkunwari lang na wala kang naririnig. 

Kaya naman nung lumapit na sa 'yo 'yung kaibigan mong alagad yata ni Satanas eh bigla siyang sumigaw sa tenga mo. 

"Ayaw mamansin, chix ka girl?" 

Nakakunot ang noo mo siyang nilingon, "Ano meron?"

"Eto, orange shirt." May inabot siyang plastic bag sa 'yo, "Pinapamigay ni Coach Warren, 'yan daw suotin niyong mga varsity." Narinig mo ang pagtawa niya, "Ay saka nga pala, ibig sabihin ng orange shirt ngayon eh, single and ready to mingle ka."

Napuno ng malakas na pagtawa niya ang buong classroom niyo habang ikaw naman ay mahigpit na hinawakan ang plastic bag bago mo inilabas 'yung orange shirt na merong nakatatak na pangalan ng team niyo at apelyido mo sa likod. 

"Hindi ba naisip ni Coach na masyado pang mga bata players niya para sa ganito?" Inis mong sabi.

Tumayo ka na at hinubad ang paborito mong nike shirt at saka mo sinuot ang orange shirt na ipinabigay ng pinakamamahal mong Coach.

Hindi ka na rin kasi nagreklamo pa dahil alam mong kapag nakita ng Coach niyo na hindi mo sinuot ang pinabigay niyang shirt ay paparusahan ka niya sa training niyo. 

"Ta's puntahan natin sila Lisa at Joy do'n sa quadrangle. Wala palang klase at puro booths lang daw ngayon."

Hindi ka na sumagot at sumunod nalang sa bwisit mong kaibigan. Pagkalabas niyo ng room ay maraming babae ang nakapila doon at mukhang may hinihintay. Hindi mo nalang sila pinansin at binilisan nalang ang paglalakad para masabayan mo si Yeri.

"Ampotchi naman, oo. Ang sasama nung mga tingin sa 'kin nung fangirls mo, akala yata girlfriend mo na ko." Nandidiring sabi ng kaibigan mo. Natawa ka nalang sa sinabi niya.

Pagkababa niyo sa first floor ay nagp-practice ang dance club sa function hall, may mga nagtilian naman nang makita ka nilang bumaba. "Yuck, ang daming may crush sa 'yo, Seuldugyot."

"Manahimik ka nga." Tawa mo. Wala ka pa namang interest magka-love life kaya hindi mo talaga pinapansin 'yung mga gano'ng bagay.

Simula kasi nung mapasok ka sa varsity team ng school niyo ay marami na rin ang mga nagsasabi na ikaw na raw ang susunod na Kwon Yuri ng school niyo since graduating na 'yung captain mo this school year. 

Nakita mo naman agad ang dalawa mo pang tropa na sila Lisa at Joy na nanonood ng mga naglalaro sa booth. Nakasuot din ng orange shirt si Lisa dahil nasa varsity team din siya habang si Joy na bitter mong friend ay nakablack shirt. 

"Uy, Seul! Pinuntahan ka namin nila Joy kanina sa room niyo kaso may mga nagkukumpulan na babae do'n sa tapat kaya umalis nalang kami."

"Ah.. oo, nando'n nga sila sa labas." 

Pumirmi ka lang sa tabi ni Lisa at pinagmasdan mo lang 'yung higher grade levels niyo na naglalaro ngayon, mostly naman ay puro magjojowa 'yung naglalaro dahil nga love ang theme ng araw na 'to.

Marami rin ang mga nagbigay ng regalo sa 'yo na hindi mo naman nareject sa kadahilanang nahihiya ka rin sa kanila. Pagkatapos naman ng ilang minuto ay umalis bigla si Lisa dahil may kukunin daw siya sa room nila. 

Maya-maya pa ay inaya na kayo ni Yeri kumain sa canteen dahil break time niyo na pala. Habang nakapila ka sa bilihan ng stub ay nahagip ng mata mo si Joohyun sa tapat ng function hall, palingon-lingon siya sa paligid niya at mukhang may hinahanap. Mabilis kang umalis pagkabili mo at pumasok na sa canteen para hindi ka niya makita na nakapila doon. 

"May pinagtataguan ka ba?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Joy sa 'yo.

"W-Wala! Gutom lang talaga ko." Pagsisinungaling mo.

Ibinigay mo na 'yung stub mo kay Ate Beth na nagluluto ng paborito mong kinakain na porkchop bun tuwing morning break time. Mahaba talaga ang pila pero pinauna ka na nung mga kabatch mong babae dahil baka raw magutom at mangayayat pa ang mataba mong pisngi.

'Di mo tuloy alam kung magpapasalamat ka ba o maiinis ka sa sinabi nila.

Nakinig ka nalang sa mga kwento ni Joy tungkol sa buhay niya, tuwang-tuwa naman niyang ikinekwento sa 'yo 'yung mga pinagrereject niya na mga lalaki from higher grade levels na nagbibigay sa kaniya ng mga regalo. Pinaninindigan niya talaga 'yung sinabi niya sa inyo nung isang araw na magpapakabitter siya sa Valentine's day.

"Imagine ha, mga varsity na ng basketball team 'yon tapos nireject ko lang? Ang ganda ko talaga!" Napailing ka nalang sa kaibigan mo, "'Yung mga babae kanina inggi—ay si Lisa?!" 

Napatingin ka dun sa direksyon na tinitignan ni Joy. Napabuka ang bibig mo nang makita mo si Lisa na kayakap si Jisoo from your rival section. Hindi naman sa gulat ka pero oo, sobrang gulat ka lang talaga sa nakita mo. 

Nawala ang pagkafocus mo sa kaibigan mo nang bigla mong makita si Joohyun na nakatayo na sa harapan mo at ikinakaway ang maliit niyang kamay sa mukha mo.

"Tara na, samahan mo na ko!" 

Hindi ka na nakakontra sa kaniya dahil bigla nalang niya hinatak ang kamay mo. "Huy—Huy! 'Yung porkchop bun ko!"

Tila wala siyang narinig mula sa 'yo kasi tuloy pa rin niyang hinahatak ang kamay mo. Wala ka nang nagawa at hinayaan nalang siya, hanggang sa makarating kayong dalawa sa basketball court ng school niyo.

Kumaway agad sa 'yo ang mga senior teammates mo nang makita ka nila. Nakita mo naman agad ang captain mo na si Yuri na may hawak-hawak na bola habang nakaway din sa 'yo.

"OMG! Si Ate Yuriii!" Rinig mo kay Joohyun. Para siyang kinikilig na hindi mo maintindihan. "Kinakawayan niya ko!"

Baliw. 

"May ibibigay ka ba?" Nakakunot ang noo mo sa kaniya. 

Tumango siya sa 'yo at may kinuha agad sa bulsa ng jeans niya. 

Inabot niya sa 'yo ang isang color black and orange na anklet. "E-Eto!" 

"Anklet?" Nagtataka mong tanong, "Eh, bakit sa akin mo inaabot? Ikaw may crush sa kaniya 'di ba?" 

"Nahihiya ako! Sabihin mo nalang galing kay Bae Joohyun from I-Hera!" Pagi-inarte pa niya.

Napabuga ka nalang ng hininga mo bago mo siya mariing tinitigan. "Hindi ko nakain 'yung porkchop bun ko para lang sa maliit na bagay na 'to?"

"Hindi 'yan maliit! Maganda kaya 'yan 'no? Black and orange kaya color ng jersey niyo kaya bagay na bagay 'yang anklet na 'yan." She reasoned out, "Ililibre nalang kita ng porkchop bun! Kung 'yun 'yung dahilan ng pagkainis mo ngayon."

_Huh? 'Di ba niya naisip na kaninang umaga lang niya ako ~~ginulo~~ kinausap sa classroom namin? Siya 'tong feeling close sa akin tapos iisipin niya na dahil lang sa porkchop bun 'yung pagkainis ko._

"Black and orange nga anklet na ibibigay mo. Eh, aalis na rin naman si Ate Yuri sa school kaya 'di na rin niya masusuot 'yan sa mga basketball leagues." 

"Grabe! Oo, alam ko 'yun!" Ngumuso na naman siya, "Wala talagang preno 'yang bibig mo, ba't ba sa 'yo pa ko nanghingi ng tulong! Hmpf." 

Natawa ka nalang sa pag-arte niya at hinablot ang anklet from her right hand. Pinitik mo muna ang nakanguso niyang labi bago ka naglakad papunta sa direksyon ng mga seniors mo.

Habang nasa kalagitnaan ka ng paglalakad ay lumingon ka ulit sa kaniya,

"'Yung porkchob bun ko ah?" Abot-tenga mong ngiti sa kaniya. 

'Di mo naman alam na sa paghablot mo na 'yun ay magsisimula na ang kalbaryo mo kay Bae Joohyun.

Pagkatapos kasi nung pagbigay mo na 'yun sa captain mo ay hindi ka na rin tinigilan ni Joohyun. 

Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo ka.

Pero doon na rin kasi nagsimula 'yung pagiging interesado mo sa salitang 'love'. 

At 'yun 'yung bagay na pinagsisihan mo.

_;_

_fourth-year college: first semester_

_;_

_"Nasaan ka na?"_ Umalingawngaw ang malakas na boses ni Joohyun sa loob ng bago mong sasakyan na Honda Civic.

Napaaga kasi ang graduation gift ng Daddy mo sa 'yo dahil nawala raw sa isip niya na five-year course ang Architecture. Akala kasi ng Daddy mo ay magkaparehas lang ng years ang Architecture at Political Science, 'yun kasi ang tinetake ni Joohyun sa Ateneo ngayon at doon nagbase ang magaling mong tatay.

"Malapit na ko." 

_"Anong malapit! Ang tagal mo naman!"_

"Aba, ang layo kaya ng Espanya sa Katipunan. Ta's sobrang traffic pa sa Cubao kanina, Hyun."

Narinig mo ang _hmpf_ ni Joohyun galing sa kabilang linya. Hindi na siya sumagot ulit sa 'yo pero hindi rin naman niya inend 'yung call kaya hinayaan mo lang na gano'n kayo hanggang sa kumanan ka na sa Katipunan Ave.

Sanay ka na rin kasi talaga sa set-up niyong ganito na ikaw lagi ang naga-adjust papunta ng Katipunan kasi ayaw mo rin siyang mamasahe or maggrab pauwi. Kapag naman tinatanong mo siya kung bakit ayaw niya matutong magdrive ay isang:

_Ayoko, give up na ko diyan kasi maliit biyas ko. Saka nandiyan ka naman para ipagdrive ako palagi._

At may kasama pang pitik 'yun sa labi mo. 

"End ko na 'to, malapit na ko." Sabi mo nang matanaw mo na ang Route 196 sa di kalayuan. 

_"Okay. Bye, pakyu ka."_

Nagpark ka na doon sa tabi ng restobar at pagkababa mo ay hindi mo kinalimutang icheck muna ang pintuan ng sasakyan mo.

Mags-7:30 PM na pala at umalis ka ng Espanya around quarter to 5 PM. Ngayon mo lang nagets kung bakit ka pinakyu nung bestfriend mo sa call, pero sure ka namang ngayon-ngayon lang pumunta 'yun sa restobar.

Pagkapasok mo ng Route 196 ay meron nang tumutugtog doon sa harapan na banda pero 'di mo naman sila kilala. Nakita mo si Joohyun na nakaupo doon sa usual place niyong dalawa.

Pagkakita niya sa 'yo ay itinaas niya ang middle finger niya na agad mo namang ibinaba, "Ano ba 'yan, Hyun. Maga-abogado ka ta's namamakyu ka bigla ng tao." 

"Excuse me, hindi pa ako abogado." 

Umupo ka sa harapan niya at kinuha 'yung iced tea mo. Habang nainom ka ay tinitigan mo ang maamong mukha ni Joohyun.

Literal na mukhang maamo lang kasi kabaliktaran no'n 'yung personality niya. 

Inilapag mo ulit ang drink mo sa table, "Oh, ano meron kay Ate Yuri ngayon?" 

Kitang-kita ang pagkagulat niya sa deretsuhang tanong mo. Ayaw mo na rin kasing hintayin pa siya na sabihin sa 'yo kung bakit ka niya pinapunta dito. 

"Grabe ka..." Tumawa ka nalang. "Para namang pinapapunta lang kita dito sa Katipunan kapag tungkol kay _Yuri_ lang!"

Napailing ka sa way ng pagtawag niya sa ex-captain mo. Nagsimula kasi niyang tawagin si _Yuri_ no'n nung inamin niya sa sarili niya na gusto talaga niya 'yun at hindi na mere crush lang. 

"Bakit? Kadalasan kaya siya dahilan kaya bigla kang napapatext sa akin." Kumuha ka ng paborito mong sisig at sinubo na ito habang hinihintay siyang magsalita.

"Oh, eh, 'di okay tama ka!" Madiin niyang tinusok 'yung lechong kawali from the plate. "Eh, paano kasi, Seulgi." 

"'Wag ka ngang magsalita habang ngumunguya ka."

Kumuha ka ng tissue at pinunasan ang bibig niya. 

"So 'yun nga, tignan mo muna 'to." Sabi niya at may inabot na kulay beige na envelope sa 'yo.

Amoy na amoy mo ang scented paper sa loob pagkabukas mo nung envelope. Pagkakuha mo nung nasa loob ay nakita mong wedding invitation pala. Hindi mo pa nakikita agad 'yung pangalan ng ikakasal dahil nakafold pa.

_Daming arte, pota._

Kaya naman nung inopen mo na ay sobrang nagulat ka sa nabasa mo.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Kwon Yuri and Im Yoona

WAIT ANO RAW?

Nanlalaki ang mata mong tinignan siya. "Gago, totoo ba 'to?!" 

"Oo. Kanina lang binigay ni Ate Yoona sa 'kin 'yan." 

"Shet, Hyun..." Tumingin ka ulit sa invitation bago mo binalik ang tingin mo sa kaniya, "RIP! Lalo diyan sa heart mo."

Napahimas ka sa ulo mo pagkatapos niyang batukan bigla ang ulo mo. 

"Para ka naman kasing gago, Seulgi." Iritable niyang sabi.

Ibinalik mo sa loob ng envelope 'yung wedding invitation at iniabot ulit sa kaniya, "Oh, ano gagawin mo niyan ngayon?"

"Anong ano gagawin ko? Sa tingin mo ba pipigilan ko 'yung kasal ng Ate ko dahil lang gusto ko si _Yuri_?" 

"Siguro? Baka gano'n ka na kahibang." Humagalpak ka ng tawa.

Itinaas na naman ni Joohyun 'yung middle finger niya at may kasama pang sipa 'yun sa tuhod mo. Hindi ka pa rin natigil kakatawa kahit masakit 'yung pagsipa niya sa 'yo.

"Haha... Tangina okay... Wait, sorry." Pumikit ka at huminga nang malalim para matigil na ang pagtawa mo.

"Oorder na kong red horse! Magpapakawasted tayo ngayon, hayop ka."

Tumayo na ang bestfriend mo at pumunta do'n sa counter para umorder ng red horse. You opened the camera in your phone at pinicture-an 'yung baliw mong bestfriend. Lagi mo 'tong ginagawa kapag hindi siya nakatingin sa 'yo, or kaya may iba siyang ginagawa.

Eto siguro 'yung way mo para matreasure mo lahat ng memories na nakakasama mo siya.

Para may mababalik-balikan ka sa phone mo 'pag namimiss mo na siya, lalo kapag sobrang busy niyong dalawa with your studies.

Hay nako...

Tinamaan ka na nga talaga sa bestfriend mo. 

Pero teka lang ha?

Kelan mo nga ba naramdaman na unti-unti nang nagiging _more than friends_ ang tingin mo sa kaniya?

_;_

_second-year highschool: fourth-grading period_

_;_

Intramurals.

Isang salita lang 'yan pero sobrang nagkakagulo na ang buong highschool department.

Kakasimula lang kasi ng one-week intramurals niyo kahapon at nagkakagulo lahat ng mga mayayabang na lalaking varsity players sa hallway. 

Kala mo namang hindi sila nadurog ng Girls Basketball Team niyo last summer sa mini tune-up niyo diyan sa school. 

"Seulgeeeh!" 

Isang malakas na sigaw na naman ni Yeri ang narinig mo sa hallway. Nakatambay ka lang kasi sa harapan ng room niyo habang nainom ka ng chuckie na bigay ng isa sa mga nagkakacrush sa 'yo. 

Sumandal ka sa veranda, "Bakit?"

"Ano ginagawa nila sa loob?" Tanong niya habang tumitingkayad para makita 'yung loob ng room niyo.

"Ewan. Nagp-practice yata ng cheer. 'Di ko lang sure." You shrugged.

Naglakad ka papunta sa basurahan at tinapon na 'yung iniinom mong chuckie kanina. Kinuha mo naman 'yung isa mo pang chuckie sa bulsa mo at sinimulan ulit inumin.

Pagkabalik mo sa pwesto mo kanina ay kausap na ni Yeri si Joohyun na dala-dala 'yung susuotion niya yata mamaya sa pageant. Siya kasi 'yung ipanglalaban ng section niyo sa Miss Intramurals.

Oo, kaklase mo this school year sila Yeri at Joohyun dahil nagreshuffle 'yung sections niyo samantalang sila Joy at Lisa naman ay magkaklase doon sa kabilang section. 

Nakatingin sa chuckie mo si Joohyun kaya naman napahawak ka nang mahigpit sa iniinom mo. "Penge ako," 

Wala ka nang nagawa nang kunin niya sa 'yo ang iniinom mo. You crossed your arms habang pinagmamasdan mo si Joohyun.

Nakasuot siya ng puting t-shirt at gray nike sweatpants na hiniram niya sa 'yo kaninang umaga. Sobrang simple lang nung suot niya pero parang magmomodel na rin si Joohyun sa suot niya na 'yun.

Oo, maganda talaga si Joohyun, 'di mo na idedeny 'yun. 

Lagi mo na rin kasing napagmamasdan 'yung mukha ni Joohyun kapag nagkakasama kayo, lalo na kapag madalas ka niyang ginugulo sa training niyo. Siya kasi 'yung kinukuhang muse ng team niyo kapag may mga basketball leagues kaya madalas siyang napupunta sa training niyo.

Sa totoo lang ay tinuturing mo nang bestfriend si Joohyun dahil sa dalas niyong magkasama. Ang dalas ka kasi niyang kinekwentuhan tungkol sa captain mong si Yuri na grumaduate na last summer, lagi rin kasi siyang sumasama sa 'yo kapag may mga liga ka sa barangay para daw masulyapan niya 'yung captain mong kateam mo rin sa mga summer leagues.

"Anong oras pageant niyo mamaya, Hyun?" 

"Hapon pa yata. May practice pa nga kami ni Suho mamaya, jusko, nakakapagod!" 

Natawa ka nalang sa kaniya. Last week pa kasi sila nagp-practice ng isa niyo pang classmate na si Suho para daw readyng ready na sila sa pageant. For sure naman kasi champion na naman si Joohyun sa category niya.

Opinyon mo lang 'to pero kasi eh, para sa 'yo si Joohyun ang pinakamagandang estudyante ng school niyo. Hindi ka naman nage-exaggerate, sadyang nagsasabi ka lang talaga ng totoo.

"Hoy!" Nagulat ka nang biglang pumalakpak si Joohyun sa mukha mo, "Kanina mo pa ko tinititigan! Crush mo ba ko?"

Huh?

Anong crush?

Narinig mo ang paghagalpak ni Yeri kaya nabalik ka sa realidad, "Uy~ si Joohyun din pala tipo mo!" Panga-asar ng bwisit mong tropa.

"G-Gago niyo! Kapal ng mukha mo, Joohyun!" 

Napaiwas ka tuloy ng tingin para hindi nila makita 'yung pamumula ng pisngi at tenga mo. Naramdaman mo ang pagpisil ni Joohyun sa pisngi mo.

"Mukha ka ng katamis, Seulgi." Tumawa siya, "Samahan mo nalang ako sa practice namin, bilis. Mamaya pa naman laro niyo 'di ba?" 

Tatawagin mo sana si Yeri para tulungan ka kaso kumaripas na ng takbo 'yung kaibigan mong alagad ni Satanas. Kaya ang ending ay hindi ka nalang sumagot kay Joohyun at hinayaan nalang siya na hatakin ka papunta sa function hall ng school niyo.

Pinagtitinginan naman kayo ng mga schoolmates na nakakasalubong niyo. Paano ba naman kasi eh, nakahawak si Joohyun sa kamay mo ta's mukhang kita rin nila ang pamumula ng mukha mo.

Pagkarating niyo sa function hall ay nakatayo na doon 'yung mga contestants at si Joohyun nalang yata 'yung kulang, kaya tumakbo agad 'yung kasama mo sa stage samantalang ikaw ay naiwang hawak-hawak 'yung mga susuotin niya mamaya.

Pinagmasdan mo naman lahat ng mga nakatayo sa harapan. Napailing at napangiti ka nalang nang marealize mong si Joohyun na pala ang tinititigan mo at nakalimutan mong may iba pa siyang kasama sa stage.

Iba kasi talaga 'yung beauty ni Joohyun.

You're just admiring her lang naman 'di ba at walang masama dun?

Kinuha mo 'yung phone mo sa nike sling bag mo at pinicture-an si Joohyun na nakatayo lang ngayon. Karamihan ng kuha mo ay puro candid shots hanggang sa makita ka niya kaya nagpose na siya nang nagpose sa 'yo.

Pagkatapos nila magpractice ay agad na pumunta sa 'yo si Joohyun. Kinuha na niya 'yung pinabuhat niya sa 'yo at hinawakan ulit ang kamay mo.

"Samahan mo ko, Seul. Magpapalit na ko nito." Itinaas niya 'yung costume niya.

Naglakad na kayong dalawa papunta sa CR ng school niyo. Marami na rin ang nagpapalit sa loob kaya sa labas ka nalang pumirmi habang hinihintay mo si Joohyun magpalit. Hawak-hawak mo pa rin 'yung sports wear at gown niya, hay, feel mo tuloy ngayon eh jowa ka ng _kaibigan_ mo.

Napakurot ka sa sarili mo nang marealize mo ang mga pinagi-isip mo. 

_Kala ko ba kaibigan mo lang si Joohyun, tanga. Kung ano-ano na iniisip mo diyan._

"Seulgi, brodie!" 

Nakita mo agad ang kaibigan mong si Lisa na naglalakad patungo sa 'yo, hindi mo napansin na kasama niya pala 'yung nilalandi niyang kabatchmate niyo na si Jisoo. 

Binati mo naman ang kasama ng kaibigan mo bago ito nagpaalam sa inyo na magpapalit din daw siya sa loob ng costume niya. Tumayo sa tabi mo si Lisa at isang suntok ang ibinigay niya sa braso mo.

"Aray! Siraulo ka ba?!" Daing mo habang hinihimas mo ang braso mo.

"Loko ka! Kaya pala wala ka sa court kanina, masyado kang busy mag-feeling jowa diyan kay Joohyun." 

Napa-ismid ka sa sinabi niya.

_Mag-feeling jowa?_

Ba't ba andami mong naririnig na ganiyan ngayon?

"Issue ka." 

"May gusto ka ba kay Joohyun?"

_Aba, pucha talaga._

Ikaw naman ang sumuntok sa braso ni Lisa sa inis. Rinig na rinig mo tuloy ngayon ang mapang-asar na tawa ni Lisa. 

Nang matanaw mo na ang _self-proclaimed bestfriend_ mo papalabas ng CR ay kinurot mo sa hita si Lisa para matigil siya sa kakaasar sa 'yo. 

"O-Okay ka na?" Narinig mo ang pagpigil ng tawa ni Lisa dahil sa pagkautal mo. 

"Yup!" 

Nakasuot si Joohyun ng white dress tapos hawak-hawak pa rin niya ngayon 'yung ilalagay yata niya sa likod mamaya. May mga gold na props din na nakalagay na sa taas ng balikat niya. 

Wala pang ayos si Joohyun pero bakit gandang-ganda ka na agad?

"Baka malusaw!" Napatingin agad kayo ni Joohyun kay Lisa na namumula ngayon.

Sinamaan mo siya ng tingin at nag-gesture ka na lagot siya mamaya sa 'yo, "'Y-Yung pinaluto ko sa c-canteen! Baka malusaw hehe."

Nagpaalam na kayong dalawa kay Lisa at naglakad na ulit kayo pabalik sa room niyo. Hindi mo pa rin inaalis ang tingin mo sa katabi mo.

"Wala ka ba talagang make-up ngayon?" You blurted. 

Napahagikgik muna si Joohyun bago siya umiling sa 'yo, "Waley. Natural beauty lahat ng 'yang nakikita mo ngayon!"

Natawa ka nalang nang ipinagyabang pa niya ang mukha niya sa 'yo.

_Oo, maganda ka talaga._

Pagkarating niyo sa room niyo ay puro papuri kay Joohyun ang narinig mo. Meron pa ngang nagsabi na mukha na raw Santo 'yung kaibigan mo.

_Baka kamo Santonas_

Kinuha mo na 'yung duffel bag mo sa upuan mo dahil may game na kayo maya-maya. Mixed category kasi ang sinalihan mo sa basketball kaya kakampi mo 'yung mga kaklase mo na kasali rin sa varsity team. 

"'Di ka manonood ng pageant ko?"

Tumingin ka kay Joohyun na namumuti ang mukha dahil sa foundation na inapply ni Nayeon. Gusto mo sana sabihin na mukha siyang bavarian kaso baka bigla ka niyang batuhin nung hawak-hawak niyang props.

"May game na kami, Hyun." 

"'Di mo ko susuportahan?" Nguso niya.

Natatawa kang lumapit sa kaniya at saka mo pinitik 'yung labi niya, "Hahabol ako promise."

Napalitan naman ng isang malawak na ngiti 'yung nguso niya kanina kaya nakahinga ka na nang maluwag. 

"Pavideohan nalang kita kay Yeri."

"Ulol, kahit 'wag na! Baka ibenta mo pa sa schoolmates natin."

Inayos mo na ang strap ng bag mo bago ka nagpaalam sa kaniya. Tinatawag ka na rin kasi nung kaklase mong si Chanyeol dahil ilang minuto na lang daw ay magsisimula nang magtawag ang officials.

"Hoy, Seulgi!" Sigaw ni Joohyun. "Mag-ala Kwon Yuri ka do'n ah!"

Nag-thumbs up ka nalang sa kaniya at ngumiti ng pagkalapad-lapad. Pagkalabas mo ng room niyo ay kinantyawan ka agad ng mga teammates mo, para daw kasi kayong magjowa ni Joohyun.

Hindi mo nalang pinansin ang panga-asar nila. Well, hindi mo rin napansin na ngiting-ngiti ka habang naglalakad kayo papunta ng basketball court. Hanggang sa magsimula 'yung game niyo ay abot-tenga pa rin ang ngiti mo.

Naisip mo lang nun na ang saya pala kapag may taong sumusuporta sa 'yo. 

Hindi mo pa naman gusto si Joohyun 'di ba?

Sige na nga, aaminin mo na talaga sa sarili mo.

Crush mo si Joohyun pero _sure_ kang hindi mo siya gusto.

Basta sadyang inspired ka lang talaga dahil sa kaniya. 

_Inspired ulul._

_;_

_fourth-year college: first semester_

_;_

[Dapat Sana by Jensen & The Flips]

_Ako'y hanggang tingin_

_Bawal sa lambing_

_Okay lang, okay lang_

_Oh kailan mapapansin_

_Handang magpaalipin_

_Ngunit sayo'y bitin ang dating_

_Ako'y di mo gusto_

_Hindi ko ipipilit sayo_

_Pero laging tandaan na_

_Nandito lang naman ako_

May tumutugtog na banda sa stage ngayon. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak mo sa red horse mo; paano ba naman kasi eh, sapul na sapol 'yung nararamdaman mo sa lyrics ng kanta nila.

_Tangina niyo Jensen & the Flips! Wala kayong karapatan na ipamukha sa 'kin na wala akong chance kay Joohyun!_

"Para kang timang diyan, Seulgago."

Tinitigan mo si Joohyun na tinutungga na ngayon 'yung pang-apat niyang bote ng red horse. 

Wala kang planong patigilin siyang uminom kasi alam mo na nasaktan talaga 'yung _bestfriend_ mo sa balita na magpapakasal na 'yung long-time crush niya. 

To be honest hindi naman talaga ito 'yung first time mo na makita si Joohyun na mawasak dahil doon sa ex-captain mo. 

In fact, you still remember how broken Joohyun was when she received the news na girlfriend na ni Yuri 'yung half-sister niya na si Yoona. 

Hindi raw kasi talaga niya ineexpect since hindi naman sila magkasamang lumaki nung ate niya. 

Kaya nung unang beses na humagulgol si Joohyun sa mga bisig mo ay ipinangako mo sa sarili mo na hindi mo hahayaan ulit na dumating siya sa gano'ng punto. 

You made a promise with yourself na papasayahin mo siya;

Kahit na alam mong hindi ka niya nakikita in that way. 

"Seulgi! Kanina ka pa natutulala diyan!"

Napaigtad ka nang sumigaw si Joohyun sa tenga mo. 

"Mabibingi naman ako dahil sa 'yo, Hyun." 

"Eh, kanina pa kasi kita tinatawag pero nakatitig ka lang dun sa babae sa counter. Crush mo ba 'yun?"

Nakataas ang kilay niyang nilingon 'yung cashier sa counter. 

"Hindi naman maganda eh!" Dagdag pa niya.

Minsan talaga 'di mo na mapigil 'yung pagka-straight forward ng kaibigan mo. 

Tumungga ka muna sa red horse mo bago mo siya sinita, "Napakajudger mo talaga, Joohyun. 'Di ka pwede dun sa bawal judgemental sa Eat Bulaga! For sure, ubos na agad 'yung fifty thousand mo."

"Kung magkakagusto ka kasi, Seulgi. Dapat kalevel ko!" At talagang tinuro pa niya 'yung mukha niya, "Char lang! Nagi-isa lang pala 'yung kagandahang 'to. So, kahit 'yung mas maganda nalang kay Ateng Cashier!"

Natawa ka nalang sa mga pinagsasabi niya. 

Ba't ka pa nga kasi maghahanap ng iba kung sa kaniya ka naman na nahulog dati pa?

Tumabi sa 'yo bigla si Joohyun at idinantay ang ulo niya sa balikat mo. Nagh-hum lang siya kasabay ng tono nung kantang tinutugtog ng banda sa stage.

"May tama ka na 'no?" You chuckled.

Sumisiksik na kasi siya sa balikat mo at amoy na amoy mo na rin 'yung red horse sa hininga niya. 

"Hilo na ko..."

_Tinamaan na nga... sana sa 'kin din_

Hinubad mo ang suot mong bomber jacket at isinuot ito sa bestfriend mo. Chineck mo muna kung nakuha mo na lahat ng gamit niyo sa table bago mo siya inalalayang tumayo. 

Mababa lang kasi 'yung alcohol tolerance ni Joohyun kaya hindi mo rin siya pinapayagan umuwi mag-isa kapag nagagawi kayo sa Dapitan. Kaya nga kahit medyo pagod ka na ay sinisikap mo pa rin ihatid siya sa bahay nila sa Loyola Heights, kesa mamroblema pa siya sa klase niya kinabukasan. 

Nakaakap lang si Joohyun sa likod mo hanggang sa makarating kayo sa civic mo. Natigilan ka nang bigla ka niyang niyakap pagkahiga mo sa kaniya sa shotgun seat. 

"Bango mo naman, Seulgago." She giggled. 

Hindi ka nagsalita at nanitili ka lang na nakayuko habang ~~sinisinghot~~ inaamoy ni Joohyun 'yung polo shirt mo. 

You slowly removed her arms na nakapalupot sa 'yo, "Hyun, magd-drive pa ko."

Napangiti ka nalang nang makita mong nakatulog na pala ang bestfriend mo. You watched her sleep first before ka pumunta sa driver's seat at nagsimulang magdrive papunta sa bahay nila Joohyun.

[Sweet Nothings by Clara Benin]

_Flew me on the wind of your whisper_

_Whisper sweet nothings in my ear_

_Pull me in and take a chance_

_Pull me closer for a dance_

_Tell me all the things I wanna hear_

_Tell me how I'm yours and you are mine_

_Let me feel the truth behind each line_

_Soothe my soul with words of love_

_While gazing at the moon above_

_All within the moment of the night_

One of the things you love about Joohyun is that she's really different from the others. 

Ang dami mo nang namemeet na babae sa buhay mo—romantically man or not, eh iba talaga si Joohyun sa kanila. 

Kaya nga siguro walang nagwork sa mga past relationships mo.

Natatawa ka mang isipin pero sa tingin mo ay sobrang taas ng standard mo sa mga babae because of Joohyun. 

Madaming magagandang babae around Metro Manila, oo, pero kakaunti lang 'yung may mga prinsipyo sa buhay.

Sobrang nakakaturn on kasi 'yon for you but take note na it's not in a sexual way.

You just love how she sees things in the most impossible way—kaya nga ang dalas niyong magtalo about certain things eh. 

Dalas mo tuloy imagine-in kung gaano nga ba kasarap kapag ikaw na 'yung minahal ng isang _Bae Joohyun_.

Hindi ka naman naiinggit sa ex-captain mo pero you still wish na sana ikaw nalang 'yung nasa lugar niya para maramdaman din ni Joohyun 'yung ginugusto pabalik.

_Hay, buhay... What does it feel like to be loved by Joohyun?_

_Sing to me your sweetest melody_

_The one you sing for only me_

_And I'll sing it so the world can know that_

_In a world of fears and hopes_

_All it takes is love to set us free_

_And when you're asked by someone_

_How much your love was meant for one?_

_It'll be the smallest things_

_That show them you love me_

After mo mailagay ang kambyo mo sa parking mode ay pinatay mo na 'yung engine ng sasakyan mo at bumaba na para mailabas mo na si Joohyun galing sasakyan.

 _12:02 AM_ you looked over your wrist watch.

Ngayon mo lang narealize na ang tagal niyo rin palang nagbwisitan ni Joohyun sa restobar. 

Halos lahat naman ng pinag-usapan niyo kanina ay tungkol sa differences ng admin ng universities niyo. Pinagyayabang kasi niya na sobrang dalang nila magreklamo sa admin nila unlike your university raw na kada-minuto ay kulang nalang murahin mo na 'yung admin niyo sa twitter.

"Hyun, tara na." Akay mo sa bestfriend mo papunta sa gate ng bahay nila. 

Pinapasok naman agad kayo ng guard nila kaya wala ka nang naging problema, kaso nung paakyat na kayo sa second floor ay nagulat ka nang biglang may lumabas sa kwarto ng kapatid ni Joohyun.

"May magnanakaw!" 

Napatigil agad sa paglalakad 'yung magnanakaw nang sumigaw ka. Hinubad mo 'yung sapatos mo at binato 'yon sa kaniya.

Bullseye.

"A-Aray! Hindi po ako magnanakaw!" Natauhan ka nang makilala mo 'yung boses ng binato mo. "Ate Seul, a-ako 'to—si Jimin!"

Jimin?

Yoo Jimin? As in 'yung ka-org mo sa university mo?

What the _fuck_?

Chineck mo muna si Joohyun kung nagising ba siya sa sigawan niyo bago ka tumingin ulit kay Jimin, "Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

Napakamot siya sa batok niya, "M-May research po kami ni Minjeong..." 

Research huh?

Tumango ka nalang sa kaniya kasi imposible 'yung sinasabi niya dahil sa USTe siya naga-aral eh ang pagkakaalala mo sa Ateneo rin naga-aral ang bunsong kapatid ni Joohyun. 

Bumukas na 'yung pintuan ng kwarto ni Minjeong, naglakad siya papalabas at mukhang hindi ka niya napansin kasi tuloy-tuloy lang siya naglalakad papunta kay Jimin. 

"Jagi, akala ko nakaalis ka na."

_Pft... jagi amputa._

"Ah.. hehe nandiyan kasi 'yung ate mo."

Gulat na gulat si Minjeong nang makita niya kayo ng ate niyang nakadantay pa sa 'yo sa hagdanan,

Ngumiti ka sa kaniya, "Hi, Minjeong."

Isang maliit na _hi_ at kaway lang ang naibigay niya sa 'yo bago niya hinatak ulit 'yung jowa niya pababa ng hagdanan. Hindi mo nalang sila pinansin at inakay na ulit si Joohyun papasok sa kwarto niya. 

Bagsak pa rin 'yung bestfriend mo nang ihiga mo siya sa kama niya. 'Di ka agad umalis at hinayaan lang siyang sumiksik sa lower back mo.

Marami ka pa talagang plates na gagawin kinabukasan pero mas gusto mong magstay sa tabi ni Joohyun kahit abutin ka pa ng alas cuatro dito. Iba kasi talaga 'yung comfort na ibinibigay ni Joohyun sa 'yo kahit most of the time na nagkakasama kayo ay borlogs siya. 

"Seul... tabihan mo ko please..." Your bestfriend mumbled.

Hindi mo siya magets kasi dikit na dikit na nga 'yung mukha niya sa likod mo, halos 'di mo na nga rin maigalaw 'yung katawan mo kasi mahigpit ang pagkakayakap niya sa 'yo.

Umingit pa siya, "Yakap, Seul. Yakap mo ko..."

_Hay putangina naman, Joohyun! Marupok ako, pwede ba?_

Syempre sa isip mo nalang 'yun at wala ka nang nagawa kundi sumunod sa gusto ng _pinakamamahal_ mong bestfriend. 

Kaya nung umayos ka na rin ng higa sa tabi niya ay hindi mo na rin talaga napigilan ang sarili mong yakapin siya. 

'Di mo rin talaga magets 'yung takbo ng utak netong katabi mo. Sobrang tagal na kasi niyang gusto si Yuri pero ba't hindi talaga niya makalimutan 'yun, knowing na naging jowa at soon-to-be wife na nga ng ate niya. 

Tangang-tanga siya dun eh parehas din naman kayo nun.

Naging captain ka rin ng basketball team niyo after grumaduate ni Yuri; ikaw din 'yung binansagan na bagong heartthrob ng school niyo; at ikaw din 'yung tinaguriang new Kwon Yuri ng school niyo dati—pero bakit 'yun pa rin gusto niya?

Ba't ba kasi okay lang sa kaniya 'yung nasusulyapan niya si Yuri kapag may family gatherings nila.

Ayaw ba niyang isama ka dun? Sure ka namang mas malalamangan mo 'yung ex-captain mo dun kasi mama na nga ni Joohyun ang nagsabi na kakaiba ang sense of humour mo at sobrang witty mo raw.

Pero...

Bakit...

...Hindi pa rin ikaw 'yung gusto ni Joohyun?

_Tangina lang._

Gusto mo tuloy panggigilan 'yung natutulog mong bestfriend sa tabi mo at kagatin 'yung pisngi niya. 

Umayos ka nalang ng upo at tinitigan si Joohyun. Hinawakan mo 'yung pisngi niya gamit ang dalawa mong kamay mo at dahan-dahan mo itong hinaplos. 

"Kung magmamahal at magpapakatanga ka na rin naman, bakit hindi pa para sa 'kin?" Deretso-deretso mong tanong. 

Humalukipkip ka pagkatapos at tumingin sa picture frame ni Joohyun nung prom niyo wayback third-year highschool, nanalo kasi siyang prom queen nun. As expected. 

Sobrang daming memories ang nanumbalik sa utak mo;

At gusto mo aalalahin lahat ng 'yun.

_;_

_third-year highschool: fourth grading period_

_;_

_Pakshet na gown 'to_

Kanina ka pa bwisit na bwisit ayusin 'yung parte ng gown sa bandang hita mo. Hindi ka kasi sanay magsuot ng mga ganto'ng dress; puro halos basketball shorts at jogging pants kasi ang sinusuot mo araw-araw. 

Kasama mo ngayon 'yung buong girls basketball team dahil gusto raw kayo picture-an ng coach niyo kasi once in a lifetime lang daw niya kayo makikitang nakadress. 

Nung nanominate ka nga kanina sa prom queen ay napuno ng kantyawan ang table niyong magkakateammates, 'di mo rin kasi talaga inexpect na manonominate ka. Kaso expected mo na rin na hanggang nomination ka lang dahil alam mong para kanino talaga 'yung award na 'yon.

Para kay Bae Joohyun lang kasi 'yun;

Siya lang ang deserving na maging prom queen sa batch niyo.

Ninudge bigla ni Lisa ang balikat mo, "Ayain mo na kasi sumayaw." 

Umiling ka sa kaniya at nanatili lang na nakatitig sa bestfriend mong isinasayaw ngayon ng senior niyo na si Minho. 'Di naman sa parang naiinggit ka pero parang gano'n na nga.

"Bahala ka, brodie! Wala naman problema mga teachers 'pag isinayaw mo si Joohyun. Tanggap na nila na maraming bakla sa school na 'to."

Pinat niya ang likod mo bago siya naglakad papunta sa girlfriend niyang si Jisoo kaya naiwan ka nalang na nakatayo sa gilid ng table niyo. Hinanap mo naman 'yung iba mong kaibigan na sila Joy at Yeri. 

Napabuntong-hininga ka nalang nang makita mong may kasayaw si Joy tapos si Yeri naman hindi mo matanaw sa buong venue. 

Nagulat ka nang biglang may kumalabit sa 'yo. Nakita mo 'yung senior mo na si Sunmi na nakangiti sa 'yo.

"Pwede ka bang isayaw?" Nahihiya niyang tanong.

Wala ka nang ibang nagawa kundi tumango nalang sa kaniya. Nagsimula na kayong sumayaw pero nasa iba pa rin ang isip mo, si Joohyun pa rin ang gusto mong isayaw bago matapos ang gabi na 'to.

"May gusto ka bang isayaw before this night ends?" Biglang tanong ni Sunmi, tila nababasa niiya ang naiisip mo ngayon habang nags-sway kayo.

Napatingin ka muna kay Joohyun at saka mo binalik ulit ang tingin sa nasa harapan mo. "M-Meron,"

Hindi ka na nagsinungaling pa kasi 'yun naman talaga 'yung gusto mo.

Kating-kati na 'yung kamay mong mahawakan din ang malalambot na kamay ni Joohyun.

Gustong-gusto mo na makita 'yung mukha niya nang malapitan.

"'Yung bestfriend mo 'no? Si Joohyun?" Nahihiya kang tumango, "Ang ganda nun! Sige na, Seulgi. Thank you for having this dance with me." 

Tumalikod na 'yung senior mo sa 'yo at naiwan ka na naman mag-isa. Nag-isip ka na rin ng mga paraan kung paano ka makakasingit sa mga lalaking nakapila sa tabi ni Joohyun ngayon. 

Nagsimula nang magplay ang kanta ng Rivermaya na 214 sa buong venue. Nataranta ka na nang biglang inannounce ng DJ na final song na raw 'yung for the final dance.

_Putangina._

_Bahala na nga._

Kaya bago pa mahawakan nung kabatch niyong si Sehun 'yung kamay ni Joohyun ay mabilis kang naglakad papunta doon at hinatak mo na ang kamay ni Joohyun palabas sa garden ng venue niyo. 

[214 by Rivermaya]

_Am I real?_

_Do the words I speak before you_

_Make you feel_

_That the love I have for you_

_Will see no ending?_

_Well, if you look into my eyes_

_Then you should know_

_That there is nothing here to doubt_

_Nothing to fear_

_And you can lay your questions down_

_'Cause if you'll hold me_

_We can fade into the night_

_And you'll know_

Nararamdaman mo ang pagkainit ng tenga at pisngi mo nang umiwas ka sa titig ni Joohyun sa 'yo. Hindi mo pa rin kasi binibitawan 'yung kamay niya hanggang ngayon.

Napahiyaw ka nang biglang tapakan ni Joohyun ang paa mo, "Aray, Hyun!"

"Para kang tanga!" Piningot pa niya 'yung tenga mo. Pinigilan mo na ang kamay niya bago pa matanggal ang pagkakakabit ng tenga mo sa ulo mo.

"A-Ano ba!"

Hinimas mo ang tenga mo habang nakikipagtitigan ka kay Joohyun. Nakakunot ang noo niya sa 'yo at kitang-kita mo ang nakayukom niyang kamao. Mukhang badtrip yata 'yung bestfriend mo sa 'yo.

Imbis na matakot ka sa kaniya ay ngumiti ka lang ng nakakagago sa kaniya. 

Sobrang ganda ng bestfriend mo.

Ang sarap kamong pagmasdan.

Lumapit ka na sa kaniya at tinuck mo 'yung strands ng buhok na tumatakip sa mukha niya sa tenga niya. Naramdaman mo namang kumalma siya sa hawak mo. Hinawakan mo na ang chin niya at itinaas ang ulo niya hanggang sa magkatitigan na kayong dalawa.

This time abot-tenga na ang ngiti mo, "Can I have your last dance for this night?"

Kinalimutan mo lahat ng nararamdaman mong hiya, takot at kaba—instead hinayaan mo lang ang sarili mo na i-feel ang gabi with Joohyun habang tumutugtog 'yung 214 in the background.

For the first time in your life ay narinig mong mautal si Joohyun dahil sa 'yo. "S-Sure."

Hindi ka na nagsayang ng oras, kinuha mo na 'yung kamay niya at cinlasp ito with your hand. Nagsimula na kayong mag-sway kasabay ang beat ng tumutugtog sa background niyo.

_Take my hand_

_And gently close your eyes_

_So you could understand_

_That there's no greater love tonight_

_Than what I've for you_

_Well, if you feel the same way for me_

_Then let go_

_We can journey to a garden no one knows_

_Life is short, my darling_

_Tell me that you love me_

_So we can fade into the night_

_And you'll know_

'Di mo maiwasan kiligin sa nangyayari sainyo ngayon kasi the moment na nakaharap mo si Joohyun ay hindi mo na inalis ang tingin mo sa kaniya. Well, kanina mo pa naman siya tinititigan simula nung nagsimula ang promenade niyo.

You pulled Joohyun closer to you, this sudden move made her jump in your embrace. Napachuckle ka nalang at inamoy ang ulo niya.

Amoy na amoy mo rin ang hermes perfume ni Joohyun pero mas gusto mo pa rin ang natural scent niya.

"Kanina pa kita hinihintay ayain ako dun sa loob." Nakangiti siyang lumayo sa 'yo, "Nakakabadtrip kasi ako 'yung bestfriend mo pero hindi mo manlang ako inaaya sumayaw!"

_Right, bestfriend lang..._

Piniga mo 'yung kamay niya, "Eh, ang dami kayang nagsasayaw sa 'yo ta's mga nakapila pa." 

"Sus." Umirap pa siya.

"'Wag kang attitude ha." 

"Paanong hindi? Bestfriend tapos 'di isasayaw, tama ba 'yun."

_Nagtampo na nga ang toyo._

Sinusundot-sundot mo ang pisngi niya pero hindi pa rin siya tumitingin sa 'yo. Nanatiling nakanguso ang labi niya habang nakatingin sa mga bulaklak sa gilid niyo.

Shinake mo 'yung kamay niya at iniharap ang mukha niya sa 'yo.

"Ako naman last dance mo, Hyun, eh." 'Di pa rin siya tumitingin sa mga mata mo.

Kaya ang ginawa mo ay hinawakan mo ang pisngi niya at pilit na itinapat ang mata niya sa 'yo. Kayang-kaya mo siyang halikan sa labi ngayon pero 'di ka gago na nanakawin 'yung mahalagang first kiss niya.

Ang ginawa mo nalang para magawa ang crease sa noo niya ay inilapat mo ang labi mo dun.

_Normal lang naman 'yung forehead kiss sa mag-bestfriend 'di ba?_

Pagkalayo mo kay Joohyun ay kitang-kita mo ang pamumula ng pisngi at cute niyang tenga.

Imbis na boses mo ang marinig niya ay isang tili at malakas na hampas ang ibinigay niya sa 'yo. Oo, may pagkasadista talaga 'yang bestfriend mo.

"Gago ka!" Hinampas niya ulit ang braso mo, "Akala ko hahalikan mo ko sa labi. Gago ka talaga, Seulgi! Nagulat ako."

Napahagalpak ka nalang ng tawa at hinatak siya sa embrace mo. Narinig mo na rin ang pagtawa niya kaya nakahinga ka na nang maluwag.

Nag-stay lang kayong dalawa sa posisyon na 'yun hanggang sa marinig mo 'yung sigaw ni Joy sa veranda ng venue.

"Ma'am may nagmomomol po sa garden!"

Ay, putangina naman talaga ng kaibigan mo. 

_;_

_fourth-year college: second semester_

_;_

Kakarating niyo lang ng family mo sa Don Bosco chapel diyan sa Tagaytay at ang pinakaunang hinanap ng mata mo ay si Joohyun. 

Medyo naga-alala ka lang kasi baka mamaya umiiyak na 'yung bestfriend mo sa gilid ng chapel.

Tamang overthink ka lang eh 'no?

Si Joohyun din kasi 'yung partner mo sa paglalakad dun sa aisle kasi isa ka sa mga kinuha na bridesmaids ng ex-captain mo.

Tinawag ka na nung ex-teammate mo na si Yuqi dahil magsisimula na raw 'yung wedding ceremony at kailangan nang pumunta sa mga partner niyo. 

Nagpaalam ka na sa magulang mo bago ka naglakad papunta dun sa harapan ng simbahan. Napangiti ka agad nang makita mo si Joohyun na nakatayo dun habang inaayos 'yung make-up niya. Hindi mo siya tinawag at nagtago ka nalang sa likod niya.

It's been a month na kasi since nung uminom kayo dun sa Route 196, then last meeting niyo pa ay nung nagpasukat kayo ng gown three weeks ago. After nun ay naging busy na ulit kayo sa final examinations niyo for first semester kaya hindi na kayo gaanong nakapaghangout ulit. 

Hindi ka pa rin napapansin ng bestfriend mo sa likod niya ta's mukhang nagtataka na rin siya kasi hanggang ngayon ay hindi ka pa pumupunta sa tabi niya. Maya-maya pa ay nag-ring na 'yung phone mo at kita mo 'yung contact name ni Joohyun sa screen.

Napaghagikgik ka nalang bago mo sagutin ang tawag niya. "Hoy, Seulgago. Kanina ko pa nakita si Kuya Yunho dito, aba nasaan ka na ba ha?"

Umakbay ka na sa kaniya, "Nasa puso mo." Napatalon siya sa gulat nang bigla niya marinig ang boses mo. "Char lang!" Tawa mo pa.

Kinurot niya 'yung tagiliran mo sa inis pero hindi ka pa rin natigil sa kakatawa. 

Naaalala mo tuloy nung highschool students palang kayo na basta magkaro'n ka ng pagkakataon na gulatin siya ay gugulatin mo agad. May one time pa nga nun na hindi ka niya pinansin for the rest of the day kasi sobrang nagulat talaga siya.

Gusto mo tuloy balikan 'yung school niyo para lang mag-reminisce sa lahat ng pinagsamahan niyo dun for the whole four years of highschool.

Laking pasasalamat mo na rin na ikaw 'yung hiningan ng tulong ni Joohyun nun kay Yuri kasi naging daan yun para magkaroon ka ng kaibigan na sobrang bumuo ng buhay mo.

"Mags-start na po 'yung wedding ceremony—get ready na, guys, gays, and girls!" Paga-announce nung baklang organizer.

Bumitaw na si Joohyun sa pagkakahawak niya sa kamay mong nakaakbay sa kaniya at umayos na kayong dalawa ng tayo, then she clinged her hands na sa braso mo.

Nagsimula nang maglakad 'yung mga nauna sa inyong magpapartner, tinignan mo ulit si Joohyun just to make sure na okay lang 'yung bestfriend sa tabi mo.

"Kapag gusto mong suminga kapag umiiyak ka na, nandito 'yung kamay ko pangsalo." Pagbibiro mo.

Tumawa siya at hinampas ang braso mo, "Napakadugyot mo talaga!"

Nung kayo na ang next na maglalakad sa aisle ay inentertwine mo na ang kamay niyo ni Joohyun. 

Wala ka nang pakielam, atleast makikita sa pic niyo na magkahawak kayo ng kamay. Ngiting-ngiti ka nung pinicture-an na kayo ng photographer.

Feeling mo kasi kayong dalawa ni Joohyun 'yung ikakasal.

Hindi ka pa rin bumibitaw sa kamay ni Joohyun hanggang sa makarating kayo sa assigned seat niyo. 

"Girlfriend mo?" Tanong sa 'yo nung katabi mong bilugan 'yung mata tapos maliit din siya.

_Mukha ba kaming magjowa ni Joohyun? Halata na ba 'ko?_

Minura mo ang sarili mo nang tumawa siya bigla, "Oh! It was so rude of me to ask you without introducing myself... I'm Kim Taeyeon and this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Pagpapakilala niya.

Nagbow ka naman sa kanila at ipinakilala rin ang sarili mo, "Kang Seulgi po... Uh.. bestfriend ko, si Joohyun."

Kinamot mo 'yung batok mo sa hiya nang mapa 'o' shaped 'yung bibig niya. 

"I thought she was your girlfriend," She giggled, "Bagay kasi kayo." Bulong niya pa.

Awkward na tawa nalang ang isinagot mo sa kaniya bago ka tumingin sa likod mo, isinigaw na kasi nung baklang ~~dinosaur~~ organizer na papasok na raw 'yung brides. 

Iniready mo na ang panyo mo kung sakali mang biglang umiyak si Joohyun sa tabi mo.

After ng ilang minuto ay bumukas na 'yung pintuan ng simbahan at nakita mo na 'yung ex-captain mo na si Yuri at 'yung half-sister ng bestfriend mo na si Yoona. 

Both of them are wearing a white gown, simple lang nung gown nilang dalawa pero sobrang elegnate nila itong dinadala. Maganda rin 'yung kapatid ni Joohyun pero paninindigan mo talaga 'yung opinyon mo na si Joohyun lang ang pinakamaganda sa mga mata mo.

Chineck mo ulit si Joohyun at ngumiti ka na ng makita mong genuine ang pagkakangiti niya. 

Nagsimula nang magsalita ang pastor nang makarating na 'yung dalawa sa altar. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak mo sa kamay ni Joohyun hanggang sa nagsasabi na ng vows sila Yuri at Yoona sa isa't isa. 

"'Wag kang iiyak, Hyun." Panunukso mo.

Isang mahinang tawa lang ang narinig mo sa kaniya pero sure kang hindi peke 'yun.

"Ulol mo, naka-moved on na ko." 

"Weh?"

Kinurot lang niya ang kamay mo bago niyo ibinalik ulit ang atensyon niyo sa altar. This time si Joohyun na ang pumiga sa kamay mo at ngumiti ng nakakain-love sa 'yo.

Oo na, kinilig ka dahil dun.

Yuri and Yoona exchanged rings na at ang pinakaunang naalala mo nung nagkiss na sila ay 'yung first kiss mo wayback your highschool graduation.

_Tangina, ang sarap balik-balikan nun._

_;_

_fourth-year highschool: graduation_

_;_

"Oh—Oh, kids tingin kayo dito!" Tawag ng mama mo sa inyong apat nila Joy, Yeri, at Lisa.

Sunod-sunod ang pagpindot niya dun sa click ng digicam niya bago siya natigil sa kakapicture sa inyong apat. Katatapos lang kasi ng graduation ceremony niyo at picture-taking na ngayon.

Kanina pa ngawit na ngawit ang pisngi mo kakangiti, paano ba naman kasi eh magkakalahating oras ka na yatang ngumingiti sa camera ng mga magulang ng mga kaibigan mo. 

Tinawag ulit kayo ni Joy, "Oy, last na! Bago tayo maghiwa-hiwalay sa college." 

Pagod man na ang pisngi mo ay ngumiti ka pa rin pagkalawak-lawak para maganda 'yung mukha mo dun sa pic na 'yun. After niyong magpic na apat ay nagyakapan kayo at nagtatalon. 

"Gago, graduate na tayo!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Sinita naman agad siya nung teacher niyo dahil narinig siyang magmura.

"Nakagraduate na tayo pero si Seulgi 'di pa rin nakakaamin kay Joohyun!" Nanlaki ang mata mo sa sigaw ni Lisa kaya tinapakan mo paa niya.

Pinagtawanan ka naman ng mga kaibigan mo kasi nakita niyong naglalakad na papalapit sa inyo si Joohyun. 

Pinisil ni Joy ang pisngi mo, "Ayan na 'yung beloved _bestfriend_ mo, Seultorpe. Umamin ka na!"

Inis mo silang tinulak na apat papalayo bago pa makalapit si Joohyun sa 'yo. Nakangiti ka namang kumaway sa kaniya. Nakasuot lang ng white toga 'yung bestfriend mo pero gandang-ganda ka pa rin.

"Ba't mo tinulak sila Lisa?"

"Eh ang gugulo kasi nila." 

Hindi na siya nagtanong at tinawag lang ulit si Yeri para picture-an kayong dalawa. Ngumiti naman nang nakakaasar si Yeri sa 'yo bago niya kayo kinuhanang dalawa.

"3...2...1...!" Cinlick niya 'yung dslr cam ni Joohyun, "Wow! The torpe and the crushie!" 

_Putangina mo Kim Yerim, sana puro balat lang shanghai mo mamaya._

Nagmamadali mong kinuha 'yung dslr cam ni Joohyun mula sa mala-Santanas mong kaibigan bago siya itinaboy papalayo.

"Hoy," Sinipa ni Joohyun ang binti mo.

"Oh?"

"Bisitahin mo pa rin ako sa Katipunan kahit sa UST ka maga-aral ha? Naku, kapag hindi, kukurutin ko singit mo."

Inakbayan mo nalang siya, "Oo naman! Basta lilibre mo ko. Layo ng Espanya sa inyo eh!"

"Kapal mo, mukha nang libre." Tumawa siya.

Tinawag ka naman nung mga teammates mo dahil magpipicture daw kayo kasama 'yung coach niyo. Hindi na binitawan ni Joohyun 'yung kamay mo kaya pumunta kayo dun ng nakaakbay ka pa sa kaniya.

Puro pangangantyaw sa 'yo ng mga teammates ang narinig mo nang makita nila kayo ni Joohyun. Sinita mo naman sila agad para matigil na sila.

Nagulat ka ng makita mo ang ex-captain mo na si Yuri kasama 'yung kapatid ni Joohyun na naglalakad papunta sa inyo.

"Congrats, Cap!" Nagsalute pa siya sa 'yo, "Congrats din, Joohyun! Proud na proud 'yung ate mo sa 'yo."

Naramdaman mo ang pagiging tense ni Joohyun kaya piniga mo ang kamay niya to calm her. Nagpasalamat agad kayong dalawa ni Joohyun sa kanila tapos pinicture-an mo rin sila ng ate niya.

Tinawag ulit kayo ng coach niyo dahil gusto raw niyang picture-an 'yung mga players niyang kasama mga girlfriends nila kasi nakakaproud daw 'yun as a coach na malakas appeal ng players niya.

Hindi ka gumalaw sa posisyon mo kasi nga wala ka namang girlfriend. Napatingin tuloy sa 'yo lahat ng mga teammates mo pati na 'yung mga jowa nila.

"Tara, bilis." 

Nagulat ka nang biglang hatakin ni Joohyun ang kamay mo papunta dun sa tabi ng mga teammates mo. Nagpresinta pa si Joohyun na 'yung dslr cam nalang daw niya ang gamitin para mas malinaw daw.

Naghiyawan naman 'yung mga gago at pinapwesto pa talaga kayo sa gitna. Wala ka nang nagawa kundi ipalupot ang kanang kamay mo sa bewang ni Joohyun para magmukha namang totoo na magjowa talaga kayo. 

Kaso natigilan ka na nung sinabi ng coach mo na baka raw pwedeng i-kiss kayo ng mga jowa niyo sa pisngi, mas sweet daw kasi 'pag ganun. 

_Coach Warren, ba't naman hinihikayat mo pa 'yung pagiging PDA?_

Pagkacount ng '1' ay humarap ka kay Joohyun kasi sure kang hindi niya gagawin 'yun.

'Yun nga lang mali ang inakala mo.

Pagkaharap na pagkaharap mo kasi kay Joohyun ay nilapit niya ang ulo niya sa 'yo;

Nagkadikit ang mga labi niyo kaya parehas na nanlaki ang mga mata niyo;

Akala mo nakatawa lang siya at hindi ka niya hahalikan sa pisngi!

Napuno tuloy ng hiyawan at pinagtutulak ka pa ng mga katabi mo. Sunod-sunod din ang pangangasar nila kay Joohyun. 

Buong akala mo naman ay nakasimangot sa 'yo si Joohyun, or worse galit siya sa ginawa mo pero nagkamali ka na naman kasi abot-tenga ang ngiti niya tapos sobrang namumula rin ang pisngi at tenga niya. 

Napahawak ka nalang din sa labi mo bago ka ngumiti rin sa kaniya.

Hindi mo talaga 'yun sinasadya promise! 

_;_

_fourth-year college: second semester_

_;_

Nag-inat ka agad pagkababa mo ng civic mo. Kakarating niyo lang kasi sa reception venue diyan din sa Tagaytay.

Chineck mo muna 'yung phone messages mo. Nabasa mo naman 'yung pangangasar ng tatlo mong demonyong kaibigan pero 'di mo na rin sila nireplyan kasi mas madadagdagan pa 'yun.

**Seulgi niyo torpe pa rin xD**

**_Joy:_** @Seulgitlog musta ka naman dyan? Baka mamaya kayo na ni Joohyun kinasal diyan ah!

 ** _Yeri:_** HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA gago ka Joy!

 ** _Lisa:_** sayang di ako nakapunta jan sa kasal ni cap yuri mwehehehehe de sana nakwentuhan ko kayong dalawa

 ** _Lisa:_** balitaan mo naman kase kame pre @Seulgitlog

 ** _Yeri:_** Inuna mo kasi landi mo tanga

 ** _Lisa:_** ULOL! fam affairs kasi pota ka 

_**Joy:**_ HAHAHHASHASHAH Yung kaibigan kamo natin sa Tagaytay yung lumalandi

 ** _Yeri:_** ay truuuu!

 ** _Joy:_** Baka minomomol mo na naman si Joohyun sa garden @Seulgitlog

 ** _Joy:_** Mahiya ka naman sa newly weds

 ** _Lisa:_** kingina na yan MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

'Di mo na talaga alam gagawin mo sa mga kaibigan mo. Once in a month na nga lang kayong nagkikitang apat pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang panunukso nila sa 'yo sa gc niyo.

Mabuti nalang ay hindi nakapunta si Lisa sa kasal dahil may aasikuhin daw siya sa reunion nila, kung hindi eh, siguro puro pangangantyaw niya sa 'yo ang dinig mo ngayon.

Pagkapasok niyo sa venue ay may mga kumakain na. Late na kasi kayo nakarating ni Joohyun kasi inaya ka pa niya pumunta sa Mahogany Market para magpareserve ng bulalo. Parang gago nga 'yung trip niya kasi nakagown kayong dalawang pumunta dun kaya pinagtitinginan kayo ng mga tindera. 

Tinawag agad si Joohyun nung mommy niya nang makita niya kayo sa gilid ng mga table. Family na raw kasi nung Yoona 'yung pipicture-an sa harapan at si Joohyun nalang daw ang hinihintay.

Malaki ang ngiti mong pinagmasdan si Joohyun kasama ng ate niya. Over the years kasi ay mas naging close silang dalawa kaya nga medyo nagulat ka nung sinabi ni Joohyun na nakamove-on na siya sa long-time crush niya.

Nakamove-on na 'yung bestfriend mo;

Ikaw kaya kelan ka makakaamin sa kaniya?

You just shrugged off the idea na umamin ka sa bestfriend mo.

Hindi naman sa takot ka mag-take ng risk pero ayaw mo lang magkagulo kayo ni Joohyun.

Masyado na kasi siyang importante sa buhay mo at ayaw mo naman mawala siya sa 'yo dahil lang inuna mo 'yung nararamdmaan mo for her.

Bumaba na si Joohyun galing sa stage pero sinignal-an ka niya na mauna at ikuha mo nalang daw siya ng pagkain sa buffet table dahil mukhang kakausapin pa siya ng daddy at mommy niya.

Pagkarating mo sa buffet table ay kumuha ka agad ng dalawang plato para sa inyong dalawa. Buti nalang ay wala nang gaanong nakapila kaya hindi ka masyadong nainip kumuha ng pagkain.

Hindi mo naman nakalimutan sabihin doon sa naglalagay na 'wag lagyan ng atay 'yung menudo tapos pinatanggal mo rin ang hipon sa pansit kasi allergic si Joohyun dun. Pinadagdagan mo rin 'yung broccoli sa chop suey kasi favorite ni Joohyun 'yun.

Pagkatapos ay humanap ka na ng table na uupuan niyo. 

"May nakaupo po ba dito?" Tanong mo dun sa mag-isang babaeng nakaupo sa isang table.

"Meron, pero pumunta sila do'n sa parents ng pinsan namin so pwede ka na siguro umupo dito." 

Nagpasalamat ka sa kaniya before ka umupo do'n sa tapat niya. Hinanap ng mga mata mo si Joohyun na nakita mo namang kinakausap na yata ng mga tita niya ngayon.

Hindi ka agad nagsimulang kumain kasi nakasanayan mo na hintayin si Joohyun simula pa nung mga highschool palang kayong dalawa.

'Di rin naman nakakainip maghintay kasi kumakanta si Ebe Dancel doon sa tabi ng stage. Bigatin talaga 'yung pamilya nila Yuri at Yoona kung nakuha nila si Ebe Dencel for a gig.

"You're Ate Yuri's ex-teammate when she was still in highschool 'di ba?" Biglang tanong nung kasama mo sa table.

Nahihiya ka namang tumango sa kaniya. 

"Oh... Nakita kasi kita no'n sa newspaper ng school niyo dati and she told me na you were a promising varsity player no'n. Ikaw nga raw 'yung gagawin niyang team captain after niya grumaduate." 

'Di mo alam 'yung isasagot mo kaya isang maliit na _thank you_ nalang ang isinagot mo sa kaniya.

_Shit, hyun... Nasaan ka na ba kasi?_

Nakita mong tumingin siya sa direksyon ni Joohyun, "That girl..." then ngumiti siya sa 'yo, "...she's Ate Yoona's younger sister 'di ba? At kung 'di ako nagkakamali, she's someone important to you?"

Putangina. Ramdam na ramdam mo ang panunuyot ng lalamunan mo.

"B-Bestfriend ko 'yun." Nautal ka na nga ta's awkward pa 'yung pagtawa mo.

Tumango-tango siya sa 'yo, "Ah.. so torpe ka?"

_Hyun, puntahan mo na kasi ako dito! 'Di ko gusto tabas ng dila ng babae na 'to, masyado na kong naaatake._

"Haha... paano mo naman nasabi 'yan?"

"Hmm... Maybe because of the way you stare at her? It's too obvious na rin kasi for me ha?" Tumawa siya, "Hindi naman sa jinujudge kita or what, mukha kasi talagang in-love na in-love ka sa kaniya."

Napakamot ka nalang sa noo mo at nag-isip ng isasagot mo sa kaniya. 'Di mo naman kasi ineexpect na biglang may gaganto sa 'yo dito.

Kaya tumawa ka nalang din, "Gano'n na ba kahalata?"

Nanlaki ang mata niya, "So... you're really in-love with her?!"

_Sino ba reng babae na 'to at bakit invest na invest 'to sa lovelife ko, pakshet._

"Oo..."

"OMG! Ba't hindi ka pa umaamin sa kaniya? From the way I see you two, mukhang mutual feelings naman ang meron kayo for each other!"

G na G si mare oh.

Huminga ka nang malalim, "Mahirap kasi eh... Alam mo 'yun? I'm not scared of taking risks pero ewan ko ba, ayaw ko lang talaga mawala si Joohyun sa 'kin."

"Why naman mawawala sa 'yo si Joohyun?"

"Siguro, kasi, hindi niya ako nakikita in that way?" 

"OMG ulit! You're so tanga naman." Feel mo tuloy dapat maoffend ka na kasi uminom pa talaga siya ng tubig. "Nakita ko rin kasi kayo a while ago do'n sa chapel and nakita ko rin 'yung way ng pagstare niya sa 'yo. Ako na nagsasabi sa 'yo na she has feelings for you too. I'm not joking!"

Tinatanong mo na 'yung sarili mo ngayon kung dapat ba paniwalaan mo 'yung babae na 'to or hindi. 

Kinagat mo ang labi mo, "Should I confess... or what?"

Wala namang mawawala kung magtanong ka sa kaniya 'di ba?

She propped an elbow bago ka niya sinagot, "I think you should." Ngumiti siya, "Kasi do'n mo lang talaga malalaman kung _love_ ka rin ba niya or hindi. I don't know din ha? For me kasi eh, mas okay na 'yung mag-confess ka sa kaniya because... in that way, makukuha mo talaga 'yung answers na hinahanap mo na siya lang 'yung makakaanswer sa 'yo." 

_Putangina, oo nga 'no?_

Magtatanong ka pa sana sa kaniya kaso bigla siyang nag-gesture na stop daw.

“Oops, Joohyun’s already on her way here.” Kinuha niya ‘yung purse niya sa table, “That’s my cue to leave you alone with her.”

“Thank you, Miss…?” Tinaas mo ‘yung kilay mo.

Ngumiti siya sa ‘yo, “My name’s Son Wendy, and if sadly na things didn’t go your way nga pala. I study at DLSU, so let’s just drink that heart break around Taft. Goodluck, Seulgi!”

Naiwan kang mag-isa na nakaupo at sobrang windang.

Ngayon mo lang siya nakilala pero grabe ‘yung sampal ng mga salita niya sa ‘yo kahit may pagkaconyo siya.

Ngiting-ngiti ka naman kay Joohyun nang maupo na siya sa tabi mo.

Nakataas ‘yung kilay niya sa ‘yo, “Sino ‘yun ha?”

Kinuha mo nalang ‘yung kamay niya at dinampian ng halik ‘yun.

“New found friend ko.” Pagbibiro mo.

“Ahh… eh, di wow?”

Natawa ka nalang sa kaniya at inaya mo na siyang kumain. Kinwentuhan ka lang niya about dun sa pag-usap sa kaniya ng mga kamag-anak niya.

Kinukulit daw kasi siya nung mga tita niyang pakielamera kung bakit daw wala siyang dinalang boyfriend sa kasal ng ate niya. ‘Yun pala ‘yung dahilan kaya nakasimangot siya nang maupo siya sa tabi mo.

Kaya sabi mo sa kaniya eh bilisan niya kumain para makagpahangin kayo dun sa labas ng venue.

Tanaw kasi ‘yung Mount Taal at naisip mo na kung aamin ka na rin naman sa kaniya, mas okay dun sa labas na kita kayo ng Mount Taal.

Pagkatapos niyong kumain ay pinanood niyo muna mag-toast sila Yuri at Yoona. Natakam ka tuloy dun sa wedding cake nila.

After naman nila mag-toast ay tinawag na ‘yung mga bridesmaids dahil magbabato na raw ng bouquet kaya tinulak mo na si Joohyun dun at sinabi mong papanoorin mo nalang siya.

“3…2…1…”

Napahiyaw ang lahat nung binato na patalikod ni Yoona ‘yung bouquet niya.

Ewan mo nga kung coincidence ba or ano kasi si Joohyun ‘yung nakasalo. Nagpapahiwatig na ba ‘yun na kayo na ikakasal in the next few years?

Kaya nung bumalik na si Joohyun sa tabi mo ay ‘di ka na nag-atubili pa na ayain siya sa labas since magfifirst dance na rin naman ‘yung newly weds.

“Nakakaasar! Nakuha ko nga ‘tong bouquet na ‘to, wala naman akong jowang papakasalan!”

Ngumiti ka lang sa kaniya habang pinagmamasdan mo siyang mag-reklamo nang mag-reklamo.

“Ikaw, isa ka pa!” Hinampas niya sa ‘yo ‘yung bouquet, “Kanina ka pa ngiting-aso diyan, nauulol ka na ba?!”

_It’s now or never, gays._

“’Wag mo nga akong paluin niyan, Hyun.” Ngiting-aso ka pa rin, “Baka maudlot ‘yung _kasal_ natin kapag nalamog ‘yang nasalo mong bouquet.”

_Oo, deretsuhan na talaga puta._

Itinaas niya ‘yung middle finger niya sa ‘yo, “Ulol! Nauulol ka na talaga!”

‘Di mo siya pinansin at kinuha ‘yung bouquet from her right hand at ipinatong ito sa bench. At saka mo kinuha ‘yung dalawang kamay niya at cinlasp ito sa kamay mo.

Nag-start ka nang mag-sway kasabay ng beat ng kanta ni Ebe Dancel kahit na hindi niya naiintindihan ‘yung nangyayari.

Nagpatuloy lang kayong magpaikot-ikot kahit ba na parang nawawala ‘yang isinasayaw mo.

Nakakunot ang noo niya, “Anong trip mo ha?”

Bumitaw ka sandali mula sa pagkakahawak mo sa kamay niya at nilagay ‘yung index finger mo on her lips,

“Shh… Just feel the song.”

//

hi guys, please play the song while reading this part para damang dama niyo, thanks! :D

//

_[Cuida by Sugarfree]_

_Kung ako lang ang masusunod_

_Aakuhin ko ang iyong pagod_

_'Di ka na muling luluha_

_Lahat ng 'yong dinaldala, akin na_

_Kung akin lang ang mundo_

_Ibibigay ko saiya sa iyo_

_Kung pag-aari ko lang ang lumbay_

_Itatago ko siya habang buhay_

_Wala nang inggit, wala nang galit_

_Paliligayahin kita bawat saglit_

Hindi na siya nag-salita pero isang irap ang nakuha mo from her.

Ilang thank you pa ba kay Papa God ang sasabihin mo kasi nabigyan ka ng chance na makilala ang isang Bae Joohyun?

"'Yung babae kanina..." Pagsisimula mo, magsasalita ka na sana ulit kaso cinut-off ka ni Joohyun.

"Ano? Babae mo 'yun?"

Napahawak ka nalang sa gitna ng kilay mo pinisil-pisil 'yun. "Patapusin mo muna kasi ako, Hyun."

Nag-peace sign naman siya sa 'yo at ngumiti ng pagkatamis-tamis, "Hehe... sorry, Seul! Sige gora na, bilis."

Umubo ka muna bago mo siya mariing tinitigan sa mata,

"...She made me realize a lot of things, nakakagago nga kasi kanina ko lang talaga 'yun nameet." Huminga ka nang malalim, "Pero lahat nung mga iniisip ko simula pa ten years ago, naisampal sa 'kin na dapat pala may gawin ako sa lahat ng 'yun."

"Luh siya?" Kinurot niya bigla 'yung tiyan mo,

Napahiyaw ka sa sakit, "Aray naman, Hyun! Napakasadista mo talaga!"

"Anong ten years—ten years ago?! Bestfriend mo na ko nun, hayup ka." Isang kurot pa ulit, aray. "Tungkol ba 'yan sa sinasabi nila Joy na nakipagmomol ka raw sa garden nung third-year tayo!"

Minsan 'di mo na rin talaga magets kung paano mo ba nagustuhan 'yung taong 'to.

Napakaliit lang kasi niya pero bakit sobrang tapang niya?

“Ano ba, Hyun… Tayo lang naman ‘yung tinutukoy nila no’n. Akala kasi nila eh nagmomomol daw tayo no’n sa garden after natin maglast dance nung prom. Alam mo naman kung gaano kamalisosyo ‘yung mga gago na ‘yon.”

Nanlaki na ‘yung mga mata niya, “At kasalanan mo ‘yon! Bigla mo kasing pinisil ‘yung pisngi ko habang magkalapit tayo ng mukha, mukha tuloy tayong naghahalikan no’n!”

_Langyang babaeng ‘to, parang amazona talaga eh._

“Kumalma ka nga! ‘Di ko na matuloy-tuloy ‘yung gusto kong sabihin sa ‘yo kanina pa.”

Nag-make face lang siya sa ‘yo. Hay buhay, nababaliw ka na yata dahil kay Joohyun.

_Kung hawak ko lang ang panahon_

_Wala nang kahapon at bukas, meron lang ngayon_

_Nais kong maging saysay ng aking buhay_

_Ay bigyan ang iyo ng kulay_

_Kung akin lang ang mundo_

_Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_

“’Wag ka munang mag-salita!” Pinakalma mo muna sarili mo,

Aamin ka na ba talaga sa kaniya? Sure na ‘yan? As in aaminin mo na magi-isang dekada ka nang patay na patay sa kaniya?

Kung sino man si Wendy eh lubos ka ring nagpapasalamat sa kaniya. Ang dami kasi talaga niyang isinampal sa ‘yo.

‘Yun lang talaga ‘yung push na kinailangan mo para makaamin ka kay Joohyun.

Inintertwine mo na ang mga kamay niyo. Napa-thank you Lord ka naman nang hindi na nga nagsalita si Joohyun.

“Joohyun, crush na crush kita promise. Gagong-gago na ko dahil sa ‘yo.”

Natatawa ka dahil sa kagaguhang pinagsasabi mo sa kaniya.

“Pero seryoso promise, matagal na kitang gusto, simula second-year highschool pa yata tayo.” Mas humihigpit ang paghawak niya sa kamay mo, “’Di ‘to joke, or ano mang panggagago sa ‘yo, totoo lahat ng ‘to promise.”

“Tagal na ‘no? Ta’s ngayon lang ako nakaamin sa ‘yo. Eh pero kasi ang hirap din talaga aminin sa ‘yo, lam mo ‘yun?”

“’Di pa, Seul.” Tumawa siya.

Naknampucha, Joohyun.

Pinitik mo ‘yung noo niya, “Gago ka, nags-speech ako dito eh.”

Humahagikgik lang siya, “Sorry—sorry, sige na go na ulit.”

Tangina, ang tamis nung pagkakangiti niya sa ‘yo.

_Sa iyo_

_Tanging sa 'yo_

_Kung akin lang_

_Ang mundo_

_Kung akin lang ang mundo_

“‘Joohyunm seryosohin mo 'to at _ako_ , okay?" Nakangiti siyang tumatango-tango sa 'yo na para bang bata siya, "So ngayon lang talaga ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob umamin sa ‘yo. Ilang taon ko rin kasi talaga tinago ‘to sa akin. ‘Kala ko kasi eh, okay na ‘yung magkasama tayo palagi na hindi ko aaminin ‘yung nararamdaman ko. Hindi naman sa mahirap na gano’n ‘yung sitwasyon pero wala, naisip ko lang na mas masarap pala kapag magkasama tayo ta’s alam mo kung ano ‘yung nararamdaman ko sa ‘yo—'yung alam mong araw-araw kitang minamahal, Bae Joohyun.”

Hinalikan mo ang dalawang kamay niya, ilang beses mo na ‘tong nagagawa sa kaniya dati pero iba pala ang feeling kapag aware na siyang gusto mo siya.

“Ikaw ‘yung taong ‘di ko talaga ineexpect nung highschool pa tayo na makakaclose ko. Tangina naman kasi, sinong matino ‘yung manunundot ng taong ‘di nila kaclose para lang sa crush nila?” Humagalpak siya ng tawa with matching hampas pa ‘yun sa braso mo, “Oh, ‘di ba? Ikaw lang ‘yung gano’n, Joohyun. ‘Di ko talaga nakain ‘yung favorite porkchop bun ko no’n para lang i-abot sa captain ko ‘yung anklet na mukhang ‘di naman niya sinuot. “

‘Yung hampas niya ngayon ay napalitan ng malakas na suntok, na-offend yata si Joohyun dun sa sinabi mo.

“Gago ka! Sinuot niya ‘yon nakita ko nung liga niyo. Hayop ka, pasmado bibig mo.”

Hinawakan mo ulit ‘yung kamay niya para hindi ka na niya malamog pa. "Shh!"

“Pero sobrang thankful talaga ako na nakilala kita, Hyun. Sobra—sobrang thankful ako dahil sa ‘yo. You complete me kahit minsan ang dalas natin pagtalunan ‘yung maliliit na bagay. Langya, sinong mga matitinong tao ang pagtatalunan ‘yung tinola ‘di ba? Syempre tayo lang ‘yung ganun.”

Parehas kayong tumawa sa memory niyo nung nagtalo kayo dahil lang sa ulam na tinola. “Wala ka kasing taste, Seulgi.”

“Baka kamo ikaw!” 

"Ulol. Ano? Matatapos 'yung speech mo sa usapang tinola?" Umiling ka kay Joohyun.

Gusto mong matapos 'yung araw na 'to na parehas kayong masaya at walang nagbabago sa inyong dalawa kahit ba umamin ka na sa kaniya.

"Tapos na ko umamin sa 'yo, Hyun. It's your time to decide now whether you're going to return my feelings or 'yung masakit na choice na irereject mo 'yung precious feelings ko." Taas-baba ang kilay mo sa kaniya. 

Hinawakan niya 'yung chin niya, tila nagi-isip siya ng isasagot sa 'yo. "Okay, sige, give me time." 

"How much time do you need?"

"Ewan, okay siguro 'yung pagi-isip na aabot ng almost a decade?" 

Pinagkikiliti mo na 'yung tagiliran niya kasi kanina ka pa niya binabahog. Hindi ka nagpapigil hanggang sa punong-puno na 'yung garden ng venue ng malalakas na tawa ni Joohyun. 

Tumigil ka lang kakakiliti nung nakadantay na ang katawan ni Hyun sa 'yo at yakap-yakap ka na niya. Rinig na rinig mo rin 'yung paghabol niya sa hininga niya. 

"'Di ka na natigil sa pangi-inis sa akin eh."

"Pikon ka naman..." Hinihingal niyang sagot sa 'yo.

Humalukipkip ka naman, "Hindi lang kita inaasar kasi iyakin ka."

"Oh talaga?" Nanlalaki ang mga mata niya, "Sino kaya sa 'ting dalawa iniyakan 'yung limited edition ng mcdo happy meal dito kasi out of stock na?"

"Wala kang karapatan gamitin 'yang panlaban sa 'kin!"

"Tapos meron pa nung lagi kang umiiyak kapag pinapanood natin 'yung kay Hachiko! Kami tapos na umiyak, ta's ikaw ngumangawa pa rin."

Napakabuka ang bibig mo at nanlaki ang mata mo sa pinangaatake ngayon ni Joohyun sa 'yo.

"Meron pa nga nu—mmph!"

Hinatak mo na 'yung leeg niya at hinalikan siya para matahimik na.

Nakadalawa ka na nga ng rebat, tatatlo ka pa.

Nung lumayo ka na sa kaniya ay doon mo lang narealize ang ginawa mo.

"Walangya ka talaga!" Pinaghahampas ka niya, "Ninakaw mo na nga 'yung first kiss ko nung highschool tayo tapos 'tong first laplap ko, ikaw din nagnakaw!"

Sobrang namumula ang mukha ni Joohyun ngayon. "A-Atleast bestfriend mo 'yung nagnakaw!"

"Bestfriend na patay na patay sa akin kamo!" 

"Ayaw mo pa kasi sabihin sa 'kin kung nirereject mo ba ko o binabalik mo feelings ko! De para kapag binalik mo, pwede mo ipandalakan na girlfriend mo 'yung nagnakaw ng first kiss at first laplap mo!"

Tumigil siya kakahampas sa 'yo dahil sa sinabi mo sa kaniya. "Hyun, ano na ba kasi desisyon mo!" Tanong mo ulit.

"Ewan ko! Bahala ka sa buhay mo."

"Ayaw mo nun, girlfriend mo si Kang Seulgi na MVP ng school niyo dati?"

"MVP nga, iyakin naman!"

Hay langya.

Hinawakan mo yung pisngi niya at pinanggigilan siya, "Umayos ka ng sagot kung hindi, hahalikan kita ulit dito."

"Wow, nagbanta? Eh, 'di gawin mo, hayop ka!" Panghahamon niya rin sa 'yo.

Madali ka namang kausap kaya ang ginawa mo eh idinikit uli ang labi mo sa labi niya, napangiti ka nang binalik niya sa 'yo 'yung halik mo.

Inabot muna ng ilang segundo 'yung halikan niyo bago kayo humiwalay sa isa't isa.

"Ano na sagot mo?"

Kinagat niya 'yung labi niya, "Masarap ka humalik,"

Ay putangina mo, Maricar.

"Thanks pero oo o hindi lang kasi eh."

"Magaling gumalaw 'yung labi mo,"

"Joohyun, ayusin mo kasi!"

"A plus 'yung way ng paghalik mo sa 'kin."

Napahilot ka nalang sa sentido mo kasi wala ka na talagang nakuhang matinong sagot galing sa kaniya.

Lumapit siya sa tenga mo at bumulong dito, "Gusto mo ng sagot? I-kiss mo ulit ako pagkatapos ng reception, I love you, Seulgago. Pasok na tayo."

'Di ka na niya hinintay magsalita pa at naglakad na ulit siya papasok sa reception venue.

"Bae Joohyun!" Tawag mo, lumingon naman agad siya sa 'yo, "I love you! Sobra pa sa sobra!"

Isang matamis na abot-tenga na ngiti lang ang ibinigay niya sa 'yo bago siya tumuloy pumasok sa venue.

Ikaw naman eh naiwang napaupo sa bench haban hawak-hawak 'yung nasalong bouquet ng _bestfriend_ mong hindi mo mawari 'yung kagustuhan niya sa buhay. 

Kinuha mo ang phone mo at tinext agad ang mga kaibigan mo.

Wala ka nang pakielam kung mapuno ng panunukso ang gc niyo sa 'yo ngayon.

_**Seulgi niyo torpe pa rin xD** _

guys

may sasabihin ako sa inyo

 ** _Joy:_ **Kapag di pa rin kayo ni Joohyun kick kita sa gc na to

 _ **Yeri:**_ yes plz

 _ **Yeri:**_ we don't tolerate torpe here

 ** _Lisa:_ **PUTANGINA NYO

 _ **Lisa:** _KAKATEXT LANG SAKIN NI CHANYEOL GAGO NAKITA RAW NIYA SILA SEULGI AT JOOHYUN NAGHAHALIKAN SA GARDEN NUNG RECEPTION VENUE

haha putangina mo naman lisa

 ** _Joy:_ **OMG WHAT THE FUCK SEULGi

 _ **Lisa:** _GAGO

 _ **Yeri:**_ lisa panira ka HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

sana pinahid ka nalang sa kumot ng tatay mo gago

hayop ka

 _ **Lisa:** _SORRY NA PRE HAHAHAHSHHAHAHAHSHAH NAEXCITE LANG TLGA

 _ **Joy:**_ HOY SEULGI

 _ **Joy:**_ kayo na ba?!?!?!

ewan ko nga

 ** _Yeri:_ **PRE ANONG EWAN MO NGA

 _ **Yeri:**_ hina mo naman gagu

sabi lang kasi ni joohyun masarap daw ako humalik

a plus daw eka ako humalik

kami na ba nun?

 _ **Joy:** _SHIT KA SEUL HAAHHAHAHAHAHA OMG NAAALALA KO THIRD YEAR DAYS NATIN WTF

 _ **Lisa:** _pre bat ang hilig nyo ni joohyun magmomol sa garden?

 _ **Yeri:**_ scary kau seul hahahahah baka mamaya sa damuhan na kau nyan

lam niyo malilisosyo talaga kayo hays

 _ **Joy:**_ Pero kayo na ba?

 _ **Joy:** _As in may label na ganon?

 ** _Lisa:_** ou nga kayo na ba?

hindi pa!!

masarap nga lang daw ako humalik!

 _ **Yeri:**_ YIKESSSS

_Joy Park kicked you from the group chat._

_Hay buhay... parang Joohyun..._

_;_

_THE END_

_;_

_//_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are vvv much appreciated! if u have any thoughts about this super-duper long-ass fic, u can contact me through my curiouscat account! curiouscat.qa/seulgishandss


End file.
